Chaos
Chaos, also known as The Coreverse, is a portrayal of the Fear of Disorientation from The Cloudverse and the most powerful member of the Primordials, a pantheon of omnipotent gods that represent aspects of reality or abstract concepts. The entire Cloudverse multiverse is contained within Chaos and separated into different sections of existence known as layers. It can only influence the other layers through the Divinities and Resonators (and to a certain extent all living beings, except the other Primordials), who are all extremely small fragments of Chaos. However, this is complicated due to the free will that they all posses. Each layer has its own characteristics, such as the amount of Dimensional Bleeding between worlds, the relative power of the gods, the amount of Resonators per corresponding god, the instability of universes, and the amount of "Weirdness" (e.g. Magic and Eldritch energy) compared to the Omega verse. These traits increase the farther you get away from the core, except for the power of the Divinities, which goes down. Universes within layers often share common traits with other universes within the same layer. Layers The structure of Chaos can be visualized much like an atom's, divided into 27 layers, with the first 26 (orbitals) orbiting around the 27th (the nucleus). The layers are each assigned a Greek letter or numeral, the outermost being the Sampi layer, going downward to the center, the Omega Verse. Chaos/ Omega layer The Center of the multiverse, where everything is born from. Unlike the other layers, this layer only contains one verse: the Omega Verse. The Omega Layer is divided into three different sub-layers: The Surface, The Tunnels of Yggdrasil and the Core. Each of these is the size of countless universes and the deeper you go, the more eldritch it gets. The Core Where the mind of the multiverse is. Not much is known about it because nobody has ever seen it. It is Omniscient and can see everything that happens in the multiverse. However it cannot influence the universes directly. Time and Space as we know them do not exist here. There is only eternity. Yggdrasil Incredibly vast Tunnel network that connects the core to the surface. There are countless entrances into these tunnels on the surface. Space and time are heavily distorted here. Somehow these straight tunnels run in parallel lines yet intersect at multiple points. The tunnels are fragile and can break easily. Causing any beings inside them to fall through the resulting hole and into the vast void between the tunnels Mortals that wander into this tunnels will quickly lose their sanity just by being there. The Surface/ The Empty city A single surface that's the size of billions of universes. With Cities the size of galaxies and landscapes that stretch as far as any universe. Eldritch geometry is common here. The mind in the Core controls the surface. It can, and will regularly, change the terrain however it wishes. Here it is omnipotent. Any mortals who wander in here will see an empty reflection of their own world. Up in the sky are dark grey cloud like formations. These clouds are eldritch/Chaotic energy released by Chaos through Yggdrasil. These clouds gather above the Empty city and drift outward away from the Omegaverse. They form layers of eldritch energy. These layers of eldritch energy clouds are the foundation of the multiverse Looking up from the city you might see a brightly colored flash in these clouds that resembles lightning in some ways. These are universes being born by the chaotic energies swirling together. Inner layers (Psi, Chi, Phi) Dense clouds of eldritch energy. Universes born here are eldritch in nature and often in control of a single entity. Which is why they are often refered to as Domains. Despite being so surreal these universe are often the oldest and most stable in the entire multiverse. The Psi layer universes has no mortals or Resonators. Only the Divinity in control of the verse and the creatures it creates live in them. The only exception to this is in the Wrong World verse. In which a last surviving fragment of the original Persephone took shelter after she lost her domain. She then banished the local versions of the other Divinities and took control of this verse. Persephone then turned it into a replacement Domain for herself. This sudden change caused the verse to Jump to the Psi layer. However this verse is not linked to the Omegaverse. Which means She can no longer be reborn. The universes here do not bleed together. (Dimensional bleeding. I will refer to it as just universes bleeding together, since it has nothing to do with dimensions.) Middle layers (Upsilon-Delta) Where most of the universes of the Cloudverse are. Each universe here differs greatly from the others. The amount of bleeding between verses increases as you move farther away from the Omega layer. As does the instability of the verses. Universes farther away from the Omegaverse are more likely to die out by exploding or imploding. The farther layers hold only young universes. Eldritch qualities of the verses however decrease and so does the power of the Divinities. For example the farthest layer, the Delta layer, has the weakest Divinities in the multiverse. Here they are often nothing more than powered up mortals. Resonators can actually be more powerful than the Divinities in the Delta layer. Outer layers The three outer layers are a turning point from the other universes. From here on the eldritch energies are too unstable to form a normal layer. The eldritch energy clouds here are less connected. They do however form universe clusters. In between the universes of each cluster bleeding is common. But bleeding between clusters is rare. Gamma layer Largest clusters containing hundreds of universes. Due to the clusters being close together the gods share their power with their counterparts in the cluster. Making the Divinities in this layer far more powerful than those in the Delta layer. For some unexplained reason the magic in these universes is extremely powerful. The Resonators here tend to be very powerful as well. Beta layer Smallest clusters. Often only a dozen of verses per cluster. The increased bleeding causes the universes inside the cluster to be even more connected. Making the Divinities inside nearly as powerful as those in the center of the middle layers. Alpha layer The Alpha layer is different from the others. The universes here are so closely connected that they all seem like the same world. Only some details are different. So it's often refered to as the Alphaverse. The Divinities here are near omnipotent. Magic is as good as non-existant for those not serving said Divinities here. Only the Divinities can grant their servants some of their power. The Divinities cannot die here without the local universe collapsing. Even then they still live on in the countless other alpha universes around it. The Alpha verse acts as a barrier. The eldritch energy is spread thin but consistently. Creating a sort of membrane made out of universes. Protecting the Cloudverse from the Void lurking outside. New universes are born here all the time. They also die all the time. Causing the barrier to always balance out enough to keep the Void at bay. Should this barrier ever break for too long the Void will likely be able to claim the entire Cloudverse. The Alpha Layer is also the layer with the most Layer Jumping. The universes here are so unstable that the slightest release of energy can cause them to jump into a deeper layer. Universes here are often very similar to our own world. Aside from the omnipotent Divinities messing around in it. External layers Three extra layers where the eldritch energy is spread too thin and the Void too powerful for universes to form. It's in these layers that other non-cloudverses can bleed into the cloudverses. This only happens rarely as the universes have to be drifting very close to the Cloudverse. Digamma layer Closest to the Alphaverse. Outside universes that come into this layer can bleed into the Alphaverse. Sometimes even into the Beta layer but that's extremely rare. The area of the bleeding effect can be up to the size of a small country. People from different universes can meet in these bleeding areas. (This is where crossovers happen.) The Chaos energy clouds here form small bundles that drift along the alphaverse barrier. Koppa layer The middle of the external verses. Universes that drift into this layer rarely bleed into the Alphaverse but it happens from time to time. Mostly it will be superficial bleeding and only small parts will bleed together. At most the bleeding effect will only happen in the radius of a single street or building. People from other universes meeting each other here is unlikely. Most contact is limited to internet conversations. As data transfers between universes are a lot easier than transfering physical objects. Sampi layer The very outer layer of the Cloudverse. The chaos energy here just dissipates into the Void around it. There is no bleeding between the Cloudverse and the few verses that drift into this layer. At best data can be transmitted but this is usually limited to one side being able to see things that the other side sends out. For example: Reading blogs from other universes but being unable to interact with those writing those blogs in any way. The Void The Quiet. Nothingness, Non-existence itself. It “surrounds” the Cloudverse. Every now and then a tendril of nothingness slips into the Cloudverse to claim a handful of universes. It can erase the existence of entire multiverses. It has no sentience and is more like a force that erases unstable universes from existence. The Void is called the 28th layer by some. Category:The Fears Category:The Empty City Category:The Cloudverse